Sudden Lull
by xLebeaux
Summary: Formally "Dealing with Life" ROMY, REVISED: Half the occurrences in life are never planned, Remy struggles to keep Rogue close to him, despite life's many challenges. Rogue is hurting and losing herself, in a need of a sudden lull to override the pain.
1. Open Enough

A/N: Recently revised, formally known as "Dealing with Life". New modifications and revisions have been made since 11-18-08. Thank you for reading. -xLebeaux

xXx

_The Sudden Lull_

_xXx_

_X-Mansion_

Dinner time at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was always a fairly hectic portion of the day considering that the Instructors and students, both older senior X-men and the new recruits, had to sit at one very large table in the mansion's dining hall.

Everyone was finally semi- situated with their food on their plates. While some were actually eating their food, others were throwing it across the table in hopes that they may get the attention of one of their friends.

Professor Charles Xavier had watched his students grow and change over the course of two years. Jean and Scott decided to stay at the mansion as senior instructors while they both commuted to attend the college university in the city. Hank, Logan and Ororo continued to upkeep the mansion and its students, along with the activities that took place inside. Charles was led to believe that they had each become severely attached to the mansion and the students that resided within it. Both Kitty and Kurt were working hard to finish their senior year at Bayville high. He had to mentally applaud them for doing so well with keeping up with their classes and team responsibilities

The younger students were still as rambunctious as ever and continued to cause chaos and mayhem wherever they went. The Professor had taken note on each student growth through the course of time and was surprised by the most unlikely of students. Bobby had shown to be a seemingly fine leader in training sessions, despite his infamous light hearted humor.

In terms of new recruits, the mansion had gained a few newer ones over the course of time. Just last year Gambit joined their ranks and proved to be an asset when helping and instructing Danger Room sessions. Being twenty-two did make him slightly older than his other senior X-men, but Remy had proven to have a somewhat teaching nature to him. Not long after Gambit joined, Piotr Rasputin and John Allerdyce came following.

And of course, there was Rogue. The Professor had seen Rogue grow and mature in many ways. All of nineteen years old, though still rather feisty and not exactly cool with her temper, she had definitely shown a leap of maturity over the course of time. She worked hard to make it through her senior year and managed to receive a few honors and several scholarships. He had noticed that she had taken a liking to Literature and the Fine Arts. After graduation she announced that she was going to take time off school and look into other opportunities. Charles also noted that Logan had never looked more proud of a student then when he watched Rogue received her Diploma.

It was not long after Rogue's graduation until Gambit had joined the team, a surprise to most considering the last time they saw him was down in New Orleans when they went to rescue Rogue. Indeed, he had watched the two interact over time. Of course their relationship first consisted of Remy constantly irking Rogue and Rogue constantly yelling at Remy. However, they seemed to have surpassed the annoyances. They were now one the other official couples along side Jean and Scott, not as much as a shock to the students as it was to Logan. No, Logan had no intention of ever giving Mr. Lebeau an easy time.

Rogues powers had also evolved to great heights. She had many sessions with both the Professor and Jean in order to learn more of mental control and stability along with mental blocks and walls. Yes, some sessions were more difficult than others…some were more emotional than others. Their recently new matter of focus had been on Rogue's skin and absorption abilities. It was a long and draining process and took many sessions and long hard nights, but she finally succeeded in channeling certain energy throughout her body to suppress her abilities of absorption through skin on skin contact. Though it was an utter success, it still came with its flaws. No certain kind of control is perfect, and as such one must be able to recognize certain limitations as well as dangers. They had learned through their sessions that just to hold back the act of absorptions was a physical and emotional endeavor within itself. Charles remembered comparing it to a channel built to hold back a tremendous amount of water and the waters need to exert itself and flow. If it is held back too long the water builds, if the water is not tended to and continues to build up, it will inevitably burst causing catastrophe. He had warned her to take caution and continue to tend to her "channel".

It was clear the Professors Xavier's X-men were following a fine road, each and every one of them. _'Oh, what a delight to watch them mature—'_

_Splat!_

"Haha! Bulleseye! Right in the face!"

"Bobby I'm gunna kill you!" shouted an angry Sam as he launched a spoon full of mashed potatoes to Bobby's side of the table.

-_and partake in mischief'_

Kitty noticed an empty seat next her yet again and let out a sigh. She turned and tapped Remy on the shoulder in order to get his attention.

"What is it _petite_?"

"She's not eating again?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"She said she was busy…again." Remy responded in a somewhat dissatisfied voice.

"That's the fifth time. Is she okay?" the girl asked with slight concern.

"Don' know why she wouldn' be _petite_."

In a defeated manner, Kitty shrugged and went back to eating her food.

Remy rested his chin in his hand and turned back his head back.

'_What could be wrong?'_

_xXx_

After Dinner had ended Remy wandered up to the girl's dormitories and headed towards Rogues room.

Once Remy got to her door he could hear music playing on the other side, he recognized it as Light Outside by Wakey! Wakey!. He knocked on the door lightly but she did not answer.

'_Mah Chere wont mind if I come in' _He thought.

Remy opened the door and saw her lying on her bed with her back facing him. He smiled at first. He remembered when he kidnapped her and took her to New Orleans, Her hair was longer now, it went a little bit past her shoulders, and lightly curled at the ends. She wore a pair of jeans with a black sweater.

Remy went up to her stereo and turned the volume button to lower the music. Once Rogue heard the music's change in volume, she turned her attention over to Remy.

"We missed y' at dinner Chère." He told her with a friendly smile.

She did not answer at first but she slowly sat up and situated her legs so they were hanging off the bed.

"Sorry. Ah didn't really feel up to it."

Her response was just as he predicted.

Remy took a better look at her and he could tell that her head was someplace else then on the current situation in time.

Remy walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Chère, y' o.k.?"

Rogue nodded and gave a semi semi-reassuring smile.

"Ah'm fine" She told him

'_Non, y' ain't' _

Remy cupped Rogues chin and made lightly "So 'dis is the fifth time 'dis week y' not eat wit' us. Y'not hungry?"

"No. Not so much." Her answers were short and her attention was clearly focused elsewhere. He watched as she stood up, stretched and walked to her balcony.

"Well if y' say y' okay, Rey will just leave y' be." He made to leave for the door but stopped once she called back at him,

"Actually, Remy…Ah wanted to talk to you…"

He made his way back over to her; up close he could tell she looked distraught.

"'Bout what Rogue?" He asked slightly concerned.

"That night, y'know when we went out on your birthday. When we, well, when we-"

He smiled at her.

"When we had sex fo' the first time." He stated bluntly.

She was hesitant, but nodded.

"Is 'dat what 'dis is about?" Remy let out a relieved chuckle "Chère, y' don't have t' be shy or embarrassed about it." He brushed a few white strands behind her ear.

"'Dat night was amazin'."

"Ah'm not sayin' it wasn't Rem. But that's not what Ah'm trying to say." He eyes turned from hesitant to nervous.

Remy, realizing that she was nervous, became slightly concerned by the tone in her voice.

"What do y'mean 'den?" his red on black orbs quizzically gazing at her emerald ones.

"Ah really don't know what to say Rem. I think we've been moving really fast. Ah mean…Ah did not plan for that night to happen…"

"'It was a bit spur of 'da moment. Are y' talkin' bout regrets? Rogue, y' don' have t' turn 'dis into somethin' it's not. I wanted to be wit' y' as much as y' wanted to be wit' _moi."_

"Remy, the more Ah think about it the more Ah think Ah wasn't ready for that…" she began to twist and turn a piece of her hair with her finger, apprehensive of the next words she might say.

She was struggling to get the words out, and he knew it…He did not know what to expect from her right now.

"Ah think Ah need some space."

But to be fair, he honestly did not expect that.

Remy blankly stared at her. About ten minutes ago everything was fine as far as he was concerned, and now his girlfriend tells him that she "needs space"?

Taking in his reaction she quickly tried to defend herself,

"Remy don' be mad. Everything happened so fast, all ah wanted was to take mah life at a slower pace for once. And now Ah feel like in some way that moving too fast is makin' everythin' end before it even started."

End? End of what? Remy's brow furrowed with confusion and concern. Where was this coming from? Did she just start doubting everything after they slept together? That would be fairly ironic considering that Remy felt like that night was so right, all doubts completely gone and off the table.

"Rogue, what's going on? Where is all this coming from?"

She was unable to answer so he only continued to question.

"We were fine, y' were fine and now 'dis all of a sudden? What's really goin' on?"

"Rem-"

"If y' worried about keepin' y' powers in check, it'll be okay. Y've been doin' so great."

She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner.

"If y' scared y' can jus' tell Remy instead of pushin' him away." He watched as she kept her gaze away from his. He took her hand and put it on the upper left side of his chest over his heart.

"We have somethin' here. I feel somethin' for y'. This old Cajun cares about y' very much. Y' be so right fo' me _Chere."_

She slowly took her hand back and looked at him

"Remy, Ah can't."

Remy was now becoming frustrated with her and her vague responses.

"What Rogue? What can't y' do?" Remy asked firmly clearly frustrated with the situation.

She was slightly taken aback by his severe tone, but refused to lose her composure.

"Don't be mad—"

"Don't be mad? Rogue! How could Remy not be mad when y' bein unreasonable?"

"Ah am not!"

" Yes y' are, What's goin' on wit' y'? Is it that y' afraid t' care fo' another? How about acknowledge y' feelings instead of pushin them back? Huh, what is it?"

It was only after he said the words that he regretted them…that was not what he meant to say. Damn he was so frustrated that his words were leaving his mouth before he could think reasonably. He could see the stunned look form on her face and became aware of how hurtful his words must have actually sounded to her ears. Her shocked expression turned to a more irritated one.

"Remy stop assuming idiotic things -"

_Idiotic! _Man this girl was getting to him right now.

"Idiotic? I'm serious Rogue! What's the matter? Y' can't just lead me to believe that everything is okay and then just suddenly reveal that it's not!"

"Would y' just-"

"I don't know why y' actin dis' way, y' not makin' any sense."

"Remy-"

"There was no warning Rogue! It's like y' only givin' Remy half 'da story-"

"Remy, shut up!" Rogue shouted. Remy finally went silent and watched as she rubbed her temples clearly infuriated with him at the moment.

"There's no point in talkin' to you. You're just going to assume what you want and then not let me get in a word edge wise."

It was Remy's turn to be infuriated.

"Y'must be kiddin', you're really just loosin' y' mind-"

_SMACK_

He touched the tender spot on his face where her hand had slapped him. He looked at her, completely dazed and was only met by a pair of hurt and angry emerald eyes.

"We always fight Remy, Ah was just hoping that maybe for once we could talk like mature adults, but clearly that was just stupidity on my part. Ah can't talk to you anymore. You're just going to make me blow up and Ah can't deal with that right now." She walked over to the door and opened it.

He was livid

"Rogue, you started this! Now y' want me t' go-"

"Remy Ah have a headache and mah stomach is killing meh, please just leave." She asked seriously.

Remy refused to walk out the door. Instead he went over and held her shoulders.

"We are NOT done here. Remy don't care if it takes all night. It kills me that y' think I'm just gunna walk out on y', as if y' don't trust me, as if y' be thinkin' I don' care"

"Well Ah am done. Now get out" she responded in a harsh tone.

"Y'sayin' that y' really that insecure about opening up t' me-"

"Ah said get out!"

Remy let go of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Y'know what, I thought we were fine. But that was a goddamn foolish thing fo' me t' think. Y' ain't bein' fair Rogue! I don' know where any of 'dis came from and I really don't know how 'dis is gunna work if y' don't open up t' me." He stared intensely at her waiting for her reply.

Instead, she glared at him and walked past him and into the bathroom connected to her room. Once there, she began rummaging through the wastebasket. She picked up a small item and walked back over to Remy.

"Y' know what? Ah did 'open up'. In fact Ah was open wide enough for this to happen." She threw something his way.

Remy grabbed the small plastic stick and looked down at the object in his hand. He did not know what to be more shocked about, the item itself or the sign etched on the tip.

"How's that for being open enough for you Remy?" with that said she stomped away from Remy's statue state towards her bathroom and slammed the door shut.


	2. Just React

Ch. 2 Revised

Remy stared at the pink plus sign that was shown at the tip of the pregnancy test.

Pregnant.

How the hell could she be pregnant? Scratch that, he knew _how. _But he did not understand. They were careful and used protection. He remembers being so very cautious. Even so, there he was, starring at the two pink lines, one crossing right through the middle of the other.

'_Mon Dieu'_

All her talk about how they were moving too fast, how she needed space, how her life was going to be over before it started…at least everything was beginning to make some sense.

"Merde…Remy, y' damn fool" he mumbled to himself.

A baby. An honest to God baby. No way could they have a baby, not when they themselves act as children. He cared for this girl, however he did not know if she cared for him after the extreme shouting match they just engaged in.

Remy took a deep breath and looked towards the now closed bathroom door. He took a few steps until he was face to face with the wooden barrier that stood between him and his girl.

"Rogue?" he called out in a soft voice, hoping to receive a response.

He heard the slight bustle and movement of another person on the other side of the door.

"Come out of 'dere, we need to talk"

Much to his surprise, the handle moved and the door opened slowly to reveal Rogue's empty expression. She stood, unaffected by Remy's currently shocked state. She crossed her arms and in an even tone responded,

"Ah really have nothing to say to you."

She then made to slam the door in his face, but Remy swiftly moved to place his foot in the door.

"Non, Non, Non" He took hold of her wrist and directed her body towards his. He looked straight at her as if to convey the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Chere… 'dis isn't just going to go away. Dis' be pretty damn big. We be talking about a baby here. If you 'tink 'dat Remy's just gunna forget about what ya just said and move on wit' his life, then y' be way off."

He noticed her eyes were intently focused, the way they got when she was ready to challenge any words that may come out of his mouth.

"Really? Ah thought that you said it would be a good idea for us to take time apart."

Two points for his Southern Belle.

Remy knew she was not going to be easy to talk to, in fact, he had just entered round one of taking on her difficult nature

"'Dat was before Remy knew 'dis be what you keepin from him." stated a slightly aggravated Remy, firmly standing his ground.

"Oh please, don't even make it sound like you are a victim and Ah somehow betrayed you." Her eyes narrowed. Man, this woman was seriously determined to be as tough as ever. Breaking through the barrier was not going to be easy.

"Ya could have told me Rogue! Ya didn't have to just keep it t' yourself and dwell on it this whole time!" Remy's patience had run thin. Rogue was hardly showing the thoughts and concerns that were passing through her mind, making Remy himself slightly concerned.

"Come on Remy, give meh a break Ah only just found out about this a few days ago-"

"What the hell do you mean a few days? How long is a few days?"

"Five..."

"Five! Dat's not a few days Rogue! Is that why you went downtown earlier this week?"

"Ah had an appointment-"

"An appointment 'dat I wasn't even aware of! Y' just hid it from me—y' always hiding from me when y' know it be important!" Remy could hardly stop the flow of words once again and began to let his frustration get the better of him.

"Great reaction Remy" Rogue responded sarcastically, moving her gaze off of him.

Unbelievable. It's like she was made of stone. Did she not understand what was going on?

"At least I am reacting! You are just standing there, hardly letting me into that head of yours!"

"Ah don't know how to react! What do you want me to say? What could you possibly want me to say Remy?" Her words were strong and her face serious.

They both stood there in the doorframe looking at each other directly.

"I want y' t' take the sarcasm down a few notches."

"Ah'll handle this the way Ah want." She said crossing her arms.

"Jesus Rogue, look at 'dis! We're actin' ridiculous, how d' hell are we suppose t' have a kind when we be actin' this way?"

"What are you suggesting Remy?"

"Chere…M' sayin dat be a different way for us t' do this. Let's just calm down and sit down so we can talk about what 'dis means for us. I mean, chere, a million things be runnin through Remy's mind. How is this going to work? Are we going to keep it here, are we going to move out? Are y' even going to stop ignoring me and let me know how y' feel bout' any of 'dis-"

"Stop it! Ah don't know, okay! Ah don't know! All Ah do know is that Ah don't want to talk about it, Ah don't want to think 'bout it and Ah sure as hell do not want to make any plans for it yet!"

Remy let out a stress filled sigh and placed both his hands on Rogue's shoulders.

"I want you to talk to me Rouge…you have been like a stranger t' me these past few days…past few weeks actually. Now more 'den ever I need you to talk t' me-"

She instantly shook out of his hold and cut him off before he had a chance to finish

"Just get out."

After staring at her for a quick second his eyes became filled with confusion but he kept on a strong face.

"Non." He stated firmly.

By this Rogue felt the anger overwhelm her body…this was too much. She could not think about the situation at hand, she could not let the truth sink in. She would rather not hear of it at all.

"Ah said get out!"

"We ain't done here!" he shouted feeling the anger take over his being as well. Rogue was refusing to talk to him and was avoiding reality completely.

"Whatever Remy! If you won't leave then Ah will!" She stormed past him fuming with anger and distraught.

"Don't y' dare walk out of here Rogue!"

"Watch Me!"

With that said, he watched as she made her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

xXx

**Thanks, Chapter 2 revision done…now just have to keep revising until I hit 17. It will happen, thanks for sticking with it. **

**Like how it's going? Hm…Review Review. **

**-xLebeaux**


	3. About as much as you

xXx

Over 2 months earlier

_The bustle and light laughter of the two southerners could be heard down the hall as they made their way to the room they had just checked in to. Both soaking wet from the downpour that took them both by surprise a while ago, Remy took out the key card and unlocked the door._

"_Shh, we don't want to wake anyone" Rogue said, clad in her sweater, white top and denim jeans. She was barefoot as her strapped hells dangled from her hand. _

"_Chere, we ain't at d' mansion. No need to whisper" Remy stated with a smile on his face._

_Once inside Rogue dropped her shoes and took off her soaked sweater. She took a look at herself in the mirror above the nightstand and sighed. "Well, at least Ah looked decent up until it rained. Ah just bought this top too". The white V-neck top that earlier had somewhat of a shape was now flat, and her hair hung against her face and began to curl at the ends now they were out of the rain._

_Remy was untying his shoe laces and looked up as Rogue was observing herself in the mirror. He then walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

"_Mm. It was actually a good night" Rogue stated with her eyes closed, taking in the closeness of his body._

"_Dat I would agree wit'."_

_She twisted herself around so she was face to face with him she kissed him on the lips and then broke away to head towards the bed. She slightly swayed as she made to lie down on the cushiony bed._

"_Y' have a bit too much to drink 'dere chere?"_

"_Naw" She said with a shrug , "Just about as much as you."_

"_Is dat suppose t' convince me?" He asked with a smirk _

_Again, she shrugged._

"_Y' gotta killer body ma chere, mais y' still a bit skinny."_

"_Ah'm no light weight, really Ah'm fine" She said as she stretched. Remy took a seat next to her removing his button down shirt that was also equally soaked. _

"_Good thing it be too late to drive back to the mansion. We can jus' relax and not worry 'bout stumbling in and waking up any x-kiddies" He hoisted her foot up over his own leg and lightly began to rub it. _

"_They're good kids Rem…a bit nosy, but they are good…and actually, Ah think it's more of a good thing Logan's out of town for the next few weeks, he is just as nosy when it comes to us."_

"_Mmm" Remy stared at her and continued to smile._

"_Honestly Rem, we have held down way more drinks then tonight. Ah would call this a mild outing."_

"_Y' could say that."_

_Rogue stretched and yawned._

_Remy continued to rub her skin until Rogue turned her head towards him_

"_So how was your twenty second birthday Remy" She asked in a sleepy voice._

"_Amazin. Remy got to spend it wit' y'."_

_A light hearted laugh escaped from her lips_

"_Just 'tink, in bout 3 months it'll be your birthday we be celebratin'."_

"_Mmm, Yeah. The big 2-0. Honestly not that big a deal"_

"_Y'kiddin? It be the end o' yo' teenage years."_

"_And thank God for that." Rogue stated rolling her eyes._

"_Aw come on ma chere, those years be 'de most mischievous and most memorable. Haha, I can just remember back when I was doin' all sorts of crazy shit…actually t'be fair can't remember a lot, was too damn wast—"_

_Rogue raised an eyebrow_

"—_er…what I meant was, I always listened to ma pere and never ever did crazy shit." He finished with a grin_

_She gave him a smack on the shoulder only causing his grin to grow_

"_Ah just want to start the next chapter of mah life Rem, y' know. No more craziness, get a plan together. Ah took a year off school t' get everythin' in order and it is still a blurry future."_

"_I know 'bout one ting 'dat don't look to blurry."_

"_Oh yeah, what's that?"_

"_Y' and me. We fit together pretty good." _

_He had said it in such a matter of faculty way. He lay there next to her and after a moment she shifted her gaze towards him and smiled._

"_What's dat fo'?"_

"_Nothin'"_

_He moved his body toward her and stroked the side of her face._

_She was rather cold from their recent escapade in the rain and could feel a slight shiver run through her body. _

"_Y' sure are messy chere…wit' all 'dem wet clothes on y' get sick. Why don' you wash up…Remy'll wait fo' y'-"_

_She was not completely aware of what it was he had said, she continued to stare at him, taking in all his features._

"_Hey, y'okay?"_

_His words broke her from her trance, though at this point they were both sitting upright both staring intently at one another. She reached out and lightly caressed his face, slowly brushing her hand downwards toward his chest and gently brushed against the upper left side where she could feel the pumps of the heartbeat. For Remy an indescribable wave of comfort surged through his body. Her light and gentle touch was enough to make the hairs on his body stand upright. _

_They stayed that way, completely locked in on one another. _

"_Um…maybe uh, yeah…that shower Ah should, Ah mean Ah'm a mess…" She stumbled on her words completely thrown off by their intense entrancement. She was not even sure if her words were coherent, maybe she was thinking out loud. Did she say go shower? She did not want to leave…not now. _

_Remy gently leaned forward and planted a soft kiss by the crook of her neck. The gesture caused her to let out a quiet moan._

_Remy struggled to hold himself back once he heard the soft melodious sound that came out of her mouth. He wanted desperately to kiss her on every part of her body, but the uncertainty of her feelings held him back, he did not want to scare this girl…no, she was different. _

_He stopped and looked at her searching for some sign of discomfit or uneasiness. _

"_Rogue, Remy cares 'bout y'. Ain't never feel 'dis fo' anyone before."_

_She looked slightly caught off guard and ran her fingers through her hair nervously._

"_Rem, y' don't have to say that-"_

"_I mean it." He firmly stated_

_He stared at her, wanting to question her sudden nervousness to his words but he pulled her towards him._

_He suddenly felt her place both hands on his face, bringing his lips towards hers. He had to hold back his own moans of pleasure as the intense longing for her increased every second her lips were against his. Those beautiful lips, slowly moving and egging him on. She made her way to his ear, lightly running her tongue and teeth over the lobe, and whispered,_

"_Ah want you." _

_She wanted him? Was she reading his mind? He wanted her so bad it was killing him, he was worried about rushing her, scaring her and here she was nibbling on his ear wanting it just as bad as he did. He could not believe that she had just come out and said it._

"_Y' have no idea how much Remy be wanting y' right now chere. It be some kind cruel torture…but y' had a lot t' drink"_

"_Bout' the same as y'."_

"_We ain't never did this before-"_

"_Ah'm not drunk Remy."_

_His heart was pounding, he could see her chest rising through the white shirt. It had taken every fiber in his body to keep him from grabbing her and thrusting her down on that bed. God he had to touch her, feel that delicate skin no one else had ever touched. She deserved every pleasure imaginable, he wanted to make her feel like nothing she had ever felt before. He was taking her all in, her hair, her lips, her beautiful breasts, the flat surface of her stomach that he was dying to smother with kisses. He was on the brink of insanity_

_He looked at her straight in the eyes taking in their emerald hue and placed his hands on both sides of her face so she was looking directly at him_

"_We're really gunna do this?" He asked in all seriousness searching her eyes_

"_Rem…" she let his name out in a soft moan with longing in her eyes_

_Oh sweet Jesus, he would never be tired of hearing her say his name. _

"…_As far as Ah'm concerned, we're already doing it."_

_With that said, hesitation was thrown out the window. Remy grabbed her face and smashed his lips on hers. Rogue gave into the kiss with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck. He made the bold move of slipping her white top over her head, revealing soft creamy skin. Oh lord, he needed her. Lips continued to crush on each other while Remy's hand began to wander up and down her bare sides. He stroked her soft stomach and inched his hands towards her upper chest. Her moans continued to encourage him. He could feel the lace of her bra, concealing her full and beautiful breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his hands exploring her upper body. _

_From there she started to unbutton his jeans, his hard body pressing against hers was too much, and yet she wanted more. Feeling her hands unbutton his jeans only excited him even more, his hold on her tightened and he ran his hands through her long auburn locks. Rogue kept the death grip she had on his lips until she pulled away to catch her breath,_

_Her senses were all zeroed in on one person. He was all she could feel, all she could smell, and all she could hear…she could hear the sound of his heart pound, the sound of his mouth taking deep breaths; he was the only thing on her mind. _

"_How about that shower Remy?"_

_He gave her an all knowing grin, the invitation was more than enough to make him pick her up passionately, leading her to wrap her legs his waist, locking them tight. They stumbled towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, his pants and her shirt led up to the doorway. They were close to entering the bathroom, but before they did his nimble fingers unclasped her bra, causing her to suck in another sharp breath as garment fell to the floor. Once they were finally inside she attacked him with her lips again, causing Remy to slam the door behind them leaving the remnants of clothes behind them, completely forgotten_

_xXx_

_And that's a wrap on this particular flashback._

_So we get some insight on what exactly happened that night_

_Thanks for reading, review and share your thoughts—I'm doing my best to get this baby up to date, I promise reconstruction will be done soon _

_-xLebeaux_


	4. Friendship Initiation

**Alright chapter Four, Let's do this thing. **

"Friendship Initiation"

xXx

"Damn it Rogue!"

Remy hit the steering wheel with great force yet again in the set amount of time that it had taken for him to leave the mansion and get to where he currently was, the traffic light at Belmont and Green. He had been out driving for a while now trying to clear his head. Honestly, he had no idea as to where she had taken off to after ever so politely ending their conversation with a grand exit. Hell, she could very well be out blowing off steam just as he was. God, that girl! She can be such a rock, she can be so stubborn and standoffish. At times like these those particular qualities of his girlfriend can only lead him to aggravation and concern.

If this had been any other argument and the glue to the current debacle was not a baby, he honestly would have reached the point of being so aggravated with how things have turned out that he'd have forgotten what it was the argument revolved around.

Oh No, the dropping sensation in his stomach hit full on once the thought of a baby crossed his mind again. A baby…he still could not grasp the concept.

Rogue and him…him and Rogue…they were different. Remy knew they had never gotten along as regular couples did. Their relationship was at times very complicated. For Remy, it was an enormous shift going from the man he once was, someone who went from girl to girl, night from night, just getting by no strings attached. Now this stubborn frustrated girl had captivated his attention and he zeroed in on this one girl…something he had not done for a long time, in his life it had only happened once before and even then his feelings towards the idea of one woman had been out of obligation. But his past was another story, he wasn't about to suck Rogue into the world that was once his past. Because at this point in time, that would only open a whole other door of complications. He could hold off…right?

"Shit shit shit" was all he could seem to muster at that point.

Rogue…how did he feel about Rogue?

He'd been at the institute for a year…he remembered New Orleans and why he had brought her there, he also knew why he was unable to go with the X-men and why he had been gone for quite some time, before and after the Apocalypse debacle.

xXx

_Remy raked both hands through his hair, not giving a shit about ruining the perfectly set hair. He had to sit through the grueling two hour torture of the hair stylists combing, parting, trimming, gelling, spraying and adding other questionable products to his hair in attempt to tame the strands for the special occasion completely altering his usual casual, carefree appearance to that of a so perfectly assembled one. And now? Well, the hair was in shambles, as was the rest of his life at this point at least that was how Remy Lebeau viewed it. _

_Damn, a cigarette would be so good right about now. He did not even bother digging into his pocket, the expensive top of the line tux he was wearing was not going to have what he needed, he had emptied his pocket of his lighter and cigarettes earlier. No, one thing was for sure, his family never went with cheap as an option. _

_He may not know what he's doing or what his next move was but he sure as hell knew what he was not going to do, and he was not going to go through with this. He swiftly turned away from the mirror and made a mad dash to his wardrobe. He was supposed to leave for the church fifteen minutes ago. He knew his father would be coming up to see what was going on any time now. So he had to move fast. The Lebeau manor was no place for him right now. Grabbing all his essentials, he tossed them quickly into his duffel bag and made to loosen his bow tie. He scanned the room and made his way to the window and unlatched it, if only he had been a few minutes quicker because at right as that window opened, so did the door._

"_Remy, get y' ass in gear an' quit looking in de' mirror y' need t' go-" Henri stopped mid-sentence when he saw his brother looking less than ready for the ceremony. His eyes were quizzical but once he saw the duffle bag and his motorcycle keys in Remy's hand he knew exactly what was happening_

"_Remy what the hell do y' think y' are doing?" Henri was angry and flustered_

"_Y'knew dis' wasn' gunna work-"_

"_Bull shit! Y' have an obligation! To the guild, an t' this family"_

"_Y' really startin' to sound like Jean-Luc Henri."_

"_Y' know I'm right, come on Remy, if y' do dis' it's goin' to be hell in these here banks for a very long time."_

"_Jus' can't do dis'. I be takin' off n' I really don' know when an' if I will be back"_

"_What do y' expect me t' say? What am I gunna tell pere? What are we suppose t' tell their family? Did y' even think about Bella?"_

"_She ain't fo' me! She's never been fo' me— they just kept pushin' this on us since we were kids"_

"_Not like it mattered to y' then—y' could have cared less y' were with more women than y' could have counted these past few years. Y' had y' fun Remy but y' know what pere said- it's time to come back t' the plan."_

"_Fuck the plan Henri, people don' get to decide my life plan! Y' don' understand Henri, y' be so lucky that y' got Mercy. She be amazin' fo' y' bro. So I don' wan t' hear about how I have to follow some God damn plan. That ain't me n' y' know it!"_

_Henri was silenced by his brothers words. Remy was serious and looked as though he were about to break…a rare thing to be seen in Remy Lebeau._

_Henri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down._

"_Where are y' going to run to? Y' can't stay here now Rem…"_

"_I will figure something out. And y' right, there is no way I can stay here right now…not wit' the family, with Bella…wit' Jean-Luc-"_

"_Y' don' worry about pere. He be a fool if he knew y' weren't goin' t' pull some crazy shit like 'dis. He will cool down eventually…"_

_Remy just blinked and stared at his brother_

"_We be talkin' about the same man?"_

_Henri made his way towards Remy, his brows furrowed with curiosity_

"_Be straight with me it's the least y' could do after pulling a shit stunt like dis'…is it that girl?"_

_Henri should have sworn he saw his brother slightly stunned, but the reaction came about as quick as it left. Remy knew exactly who his brother was referring to. He situated the duffel bag over his shoulder, making it so he gave the impression of wanting to take off immediately. _

"_I have to go"_

_With that said Remy slipped out of the wide open balcony window and began to maneuver his way down the manor. The runaway groom had taken his leave. _

_Henri stood there and with a sigh breathed out "Yeah, I thought so."_

_xXx_

She had a hold on him back then, and she didn't even know it. She changed everything. Just something about her attitude… about those eyes, they were enough to intrigue him, to keep him thinking. He knew he wasn't looking for anything serious, but he sure as hell wanted to spend time with her. Then it turned serious, and it shot him through a loop hole.

He had made his way back to the mansion and the X-men had taken him in. Rogue was somewhat stunned…mostly annoyed in the beginning. They would fight. Sometimes it was bicker and banter more than actual arguments, but they definitely had their share of disagreements. He would remember how difficult she would be when she was not okay, how stubborn and temperamental she got when he would call her out on things and try to lend a hand. And how much fun she was when he spent time getting a rise out of her.

Xxxxxx

"_Rogue? Chere? Helllloooo-Open up!"_

_He persistently knocked on her door. If he had a say in it he would have barged in by now, but she made a big deal and had to scream at him last time for walking in on her while she was chaning. She was pissed. It was funny. But even Remy knew when to kindly keep his distance. Haha, just kidding, but still he was trying to respect her space. _

_He heard a bustle of movement and a short "Stop it! You are so annoying"_

_He took that as an invitation and waltzed right in her room _

"_Bonjour Chere, I be bored. How bout you entertain 'dis here Cajun"_

_She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Go entertain yourself." Was what he heard her mumble as she went to her dresser to throw a sweater on over her tank top. _

"_Mmm, what I have in mind for entertainment is goin t' take the both of us-"_

"_You're an ass!"_

_Haha, this was entertaining. He knew he would get his time's worth by giving his southern belle a visit. He folded his arms, smirked and cocked his head the side._

"_Alright, I am sorry." No he wasn't. _

"_You are not!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Get out."_

"_Nah."_

_She fussed with the way the sweater hung loose around her body and gave a quick up and down look at herself in the mirror._

"_You know what, do whatever y' want Remy but Ah gotta go." She grabbed her small bag and her car keys and walked past him_

"_Where y' goin?"_

"_Out."_

"_Fo' what?"_

"_Stuff."_

"_What kind of stuff"_

"_Mah kind of stuff."_

"_Can I come?"_

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_You annoy the hell out of me."_

"_I will be quiet"_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Come on, we will go out together, it will be fun chere" He smiled at her and watched as she slowly cocked her head to the side._

"_Why do you want to go out so bad? You don't even know what Ah have planned"_

"_You will be there, an' Remy sure enjoys your company. Plus, y' sure be fun t' be around. Not to mention Remy enjoys being seen wit' a sexy woman…actually y' should enjoy bein' seen wit' 'dis sexy Cajun. "_

_Oh wow, she though he wasn't going to try a crude and cocky joke. This was interesting. But still if he knew how uneventful her outing was he would probably back down._

"_Rem, Ah'm just going out to grab a few things. Like books and stuff, some new drawing pencils, and Ah will probably grab a coffee or something and go over mah planner."_

_Remy rubbed his chin and then turned to her with suggestive eyes._

"_How bout 'dis, y' do all those things and I still go with you, but instead of coffee, let's go out for a drink. My treat, y' look like y' could use a drink. An' go over y' planner another day, for a girl that is taking time off from goin' to school y' sure do a lot of research n' reading chere"_

"_Well excuse meh for wanting to learn. Ah like learning Rem, y' know that and Ah'm not taking classes yet because Ah am just trying to get a solid plan together." she crossed her arms as if to defend herself_

"_Fine fine. But we should still go out fo' a drink. Come on." _

"_Ah don' really-"_

"_Chere, live a little. No need to tame y' wild ways around me." Oh, he was pushing buttons at this point. Damn smirk. _

"_Mah wild ways? Ah'm not boring Remy, but Ah sure as hell ain't wild"_

"_Whatever Rogue."_

_Blood boiling_

"_What do y' mean by that you swamp rat."_

"_Nuthin chere…jus' that y seem a little tight aroun' those edges. Y' are on the sure track to becoming like Mr. Summers and little Jeany…that's all" He knew what he was doing, and he liked what he was seeing. She was going to crack._

_He went there. It was so on._

_He loved the spark of frustration and anger that sparked in her eyes It, made him all excited and he really wanted keep poking her. He sure did play the Jean and Scott card, and he knew that right there was the winning play. He knew she wasn't at all on the track of being like those two, nothing against them, but Rogue was way different and all he really wanted was to push those little buttons of hers…and go out for a drink of course. _

"_Ah want you to shut up and Ah never ever want to hear that Ah am turning into Scott or Jean. Ah'm not boring Ah'm just responsible, unlike you. Ah am not changing Ah am still the same and Ah still have fun and am really loose."_

_He crossed his arms at this and with an instigating smirk he leaned forward saying,_

"_Prove it."_

_Oh yeah, she cracked at that._

"_You know what Lebeau, you are on. Grab your wallet, we are goin' out."_

_And that's what they did._

_xXx_

They really did end up getting pretty trashed that night. But it was a good thing. It was an unsaid agreement that when they went out, that was the night they went through the initiation of being friends. He remembered them calling up a cab because neither were fit to drive. The tie that he had on loosely earlier was wrapped sloppily across his head and her sweater was tied around her waist and a cigarette dangled from her lips. Yes, Rogue had bummed a cigarette that night…plus five. And several since then.

They sang Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield along with several other '80's songs, at least that is what the others at the institute told them.

xXx

"_Remy wanna have a look at this Jessie's girl, Remy will get the final say as to whether a whole song should be dedicated to her." Remy stated with a serious look on his face. But he was drunk and trying to be serious, so clearly he was not gaining any respect. His third person talk was seeping through since he was intoxicated big time._

"_You get the say? Helllll no! Y' are a swamp rat. And Swamp Rat's do NOT get fahnal says' in anythang" Her accent was thicker in her drunken state, she flailed her arms around as if to get her point across. They both supported one another as they made their way up the drive way._

"_Whaaat? Non non non. My dear cherry, y' are a river rat. An' y have two colors in y' hair. That's why y' don' have a say-"_

"_Excuse meh! Ah have one color in mah hair! One! It's…uh…it's…Oh God, Rem, what's mah hair color again?" She asked truly distraught._

_He ran his hand through hes hair as if to check and snorted with laughter_

"_Um…Remy don' know. It be purple." He nodded sure of his decision_

"_Liar! You are thinking of Kitty's hair, her hair is purple, mahne is not! Why would y' say such a thang?"_

"_Oui, oui, her hair is purple—"_

"_Ah want a teacup pig."_

"_Excuse me my cherry?"_

"_A teacup pig, they are these tiny little pigs that are so small and so adorable and people own them and Ah want one."_

"_How tiny"_

"_Tiny tiny"_

_Remy's eyes glossed over and grew wide_

"_Aww! A Teacup pig! Remy will get y' one right now!"_

_He turned away from the mansion but Rogue caught his arm_

"_Wait Rem, we can't the store is closed!"_

"_Oh No!" he threw his arms in the air and let out a sad cry._

"_Don't cry, or Ah will cry!"_

"_Non! Don' cry, we must be strong!" He gripped her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes._

"_Yes! We also must go inside!"_

"_Ah, yes! Y' be right ma cherrrrry. Remy almost forgot that we must leave post it notes on all the doors in the mansion with Jessie's girl lyrics! T' remind 'dem of the greatest decade ever. Remy salutes y' 1980's! To the mansion!"_

_They continued to stumble up the driveway._

_xXx_

Oh dear God, they had a hell of a hangover the next day. They both had a training session they were leading together with some of the younger kids and the minute they walked in the danger room in their disheveled state Remy had told them to get out and be quiet as they did so, and that the session was cancelled on a count of loud noises. That, and Rogue sent Jamie out for a coffee run. They had sat at the kitchen table, both with their heads buried in their hands and a groan escaping every few minutes, both only mumbling "shut up" to each other over and over again. Whenever Logan would walk in he would roll his eyes and mumble "Get your shit together". Yes, it was a hell of a time.

Remy smiled. He realized that his anger and frustration from earlier had dialed down slightly as he thought of those times with that girl. He took in a deep breath, realizing that none of this was easy on Rogue and he needed to keep his cool. He would not be doing anyone any good if he was freaking out too. He was going to keep it together for her.

He chuckled. She deserved that much and more after putting up with him on their friendship initiation night.

xXx

**Alright, not bad for a million flashbacks, huh? I personally like Rogue and Remy drunk together. And about the Teacup pig, I saw a really funny episode of "How I met your mother" that involved a teacup pig.**

**Hope you enjoyed, thoughts? Concerns? Drop a review **

**-Lebs**


	5. And, it's Beginning to Get to Me

"_**It's Beginning to Get to Me"**_

xXx

"_**I want something that's purer than the water, like we were. It's not there now, in-eloquence and anger are all we have."  
**_

She hadn't the slightest idea how she ended up where she was…one second she was contemplating as to how she would tell Remy of the pregnancy, or if she should tell him at all, however her temper got the better of her and she shared the news in a more than classy manner. Next she remembered walking out on him after he told her not to, grabbing her car keys and bolting out of the mansions grounds faster than Remy could register that she had taken off. There was no point in staying there in the frustrated state she was in so she did the thing she was good at, taking off whenever the hell she wanted. And now, here she was, up in the small coffee shop at Fairmont Circle.

Fairmont circle was a few things, for one it was fairly quaint area giving off the small town feel, with numerous shops scattered about. It was in the middle of the town square of a place called Cedar Lee, a small township not too far from the outside of Westchester New York. A small movie theater was directly across the shop where Rogue sat in. She watched as young kids, about 15 years old made their way in the theater laughing and joking around as they did so. She brought her attention back to the tea that sat in front of her, mentally kicking herself for coming to the one place where she would be unbelievably tempted to pump some hardcore caffeine in her system by the smell off coffee. However she went with the alternative coffee drink, tea. If she had it her way she would be out having a drink. She had heard once that caffeine is not exactly the best thing to intake during pregnancy, especially if it coffee form, so he urge for an alcoholic beverage was cast aside much to her dismay. This was going to be a problem.

Rogue sighed. She was already thinking of what to drink and what not to drink. This was just way too soon. She was still trying to comprehend the situation. She was aware of the fact that she had given Remy a hard time, her rational take on the situation was that he deserved it and he had it coming after giving her a hard time. And he was a guy. Whatever, he is an idiot. She could care less.

_"What Rogue? What can't y' do?" Remy asked firmly clearly frustrated with the situation._

_She was slightly taken aback by his severe tone, but refused to lose her composure._

_"Don't be mad—"_

_"Don't be mad? Rogue! How could Remy not be mad when y' bein unreasonable?"_

_"Ah am not!"_

_" Yes y' are, What's goin' on wit' y'? Is it that y' afraid t' care fo' another? How about acknowledge y' feelings instead of pushin them back? Huh, what is it?"_

Okay maybe she did care. Everything that had happened bothered her. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

Rogue closed her eyes and her brows knit together. "_Acknowledge your feelings instead of pushing them back"_ was ringing through her head. Remy could call her out on things all he wanted, but he had no idea. He had no idea how hard "feelings" were for her.

_"Remy, shut up!" Rogue shouted. Remy finally went silent and watched as she rubbed her temples clearly infuriated with him at the moment._

_"There's no point in talkin' to you. You're just going to assume what you want and then not let me get in a word edge wise."_

_It was Remy's turn to be infuriated._

_"Y'must be kiddin', you're really just loosin' y' mind-"_

_SMACK!_

"_**Like Saturn's rings, an icy loop around me, too hard to hold. Lash out first at all the things we don't like or understand."**_

Her lip quivered slightly but she sucked in a breath and held her own. To think he had the NERVE to say that to her. She was unbelievably sensitive when it came to anything like that. Ever since she had lost control over a year ago she became more careful with what she did and how she did it, never wanting anyone to think that she would lose her grip again. Control. Maybe having control made her more weak. The last thing she wanted was for her mental shields to break down and let all havoc break loose. That would not be a good thing…not when she had more things to consider now, or rather a person to consider. Her hand slowly dropped to her abdomen and it rested there for a second, she let out a slow breath. The reality was still making its way to seep in.

'_This is real…' _was the one thought that continued to plague her mind.

Her hand made it back up to the table where she rested her head gently in it. She realized the small coffee house was quaint and mellow. God only knew that she needed to be mellow right now. All she could think about was how she could not lose it. She could not afford to lose it at this point.

"_**And it's beginning to get to me. That I know more of the stars and sea than I do of what's in your head, barely touching in our cold bed. Are you beginning to get my point? That all this fighting with aching joints it's doing nothing but tire us out, no one knows what this fight's about."**_**  
**

Remy…how did she feel about Remy? Who knew at this point. But…how could she not feel happy when he was around? Being with him scared her and excited her at the same time. She loved that he was just as crazy as she was at times, she loved that he would act like such an idiot and make her smile. He would just stare at her and sincerely tell her she was beautiful and that he never has felt the way he feels for her for anyone else.

_"If y' scared y' can jus' tell Remy instead of pushin' him away." He watched as she kept her gaze away from his. He took her hand and put it on the upper left side of his chest over his heart._

_"We have somethin' here. I feel somethin' for y'. This old Cajun cares about y' very much. Y' be so right fo' me __Chere."_

A small lump formed in her throat as she thought of those words. They slowly began to register in her head. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for so many things. When he said things like that she did not know what to do. This is Remy. Remy has probably never said that to a woman before and meant it. Life was moving at a rapid pace lately…and she knew she did not want to say anything she would regret to that boy. But…Love? That would not be something she would regret…would it?

Oh No, the dropping feeling came back to her stomach.

At that moment she watched as her phone lit up and then vibrated for the 8th time with the name "Remy" appearing on the screen. Once again, her body now plagued with nerves, she picked up the phone clicked a button and watched as the call was sent straight to voicemail. Running both hands through her hair, she crossed her arms for a moment and then feeling quite antsy she stood up and made her way out of the shop.

xXx

"_This is Rogue, just leave a message and I will get back to you"_

'_**Beep!'**_

"Chère, come on. It's me again an' I just wan' t' talk…y' got me a bit worried here. Please, jus' call."

He clicked his phone off and all he was able to mumble out was

"For the love of all humanity an' den' some! Y' driving me crazy, I hope y' know 'dat!"

xXx

"_**The answer phone, the lonely sound of your voice, frozen in time. I only need the compass that you gave me to guide me on."**_

The emotion of fear came so quickly, and as if on cue the snowball effect took place. Almost twenty, hardly an adult, baby, Remy, love, confusion, baby, afraid, stress, baby, Oh God—telling Logan, the finances-

_"At least I am reacting! You are just standing there, hardly letting me into that head of yours!"_

_"Ah don't know how to react! What do you want me to say? What could you possibly want me to say Remy?"_

-alone? Doing this alone? Was that even an option? She did not want to do it alone…

_"Chere…M' sayin dat be a different way for us t' do this. Let's just calm down and sit down so we can talk about what 'dis means for us. I mean, chere, a million things be runnin through Remy's mind. How is this going to work? Are we going to keep it here, are we going to move out? Are y' even going to stop ignoring me and let me know how y' feel bout' any of 'dis-"_

Rogue was back behind the wheel making her way to somewhere or anywhere , and the thoughts of Remy's words just began to flood her brain.

"Oh God! how is this going to work? Do Ah keep it at the mansion? Am Ah going to move out? Is that more practical? Wait…Ah was supposed to take more classes!" Her frustration began to get the best of her as reality crept up full on. Once all the thoughts came, it was hard to make them stop.

She continued to randomly go off, point by point, about all the things that were on her mind, almost uncontrollably, until her phone rang once again.

"_**And it's beginning to get to me, that I know more of the stars and sea than I do of what's in your head, barely touching in our cold bed. Are you beginning to get my point? That all this fighting with aching joints It's doing nothing but tire us out, no one knows what this fight's about."**_

His name flashed up again on the screen, although this time, with her free hand she grabbed the phone and clicked the answering button.

xXx

"Come on, Come on…" Remy impatiently muttered over the dial tone, expecting the phone to take him to her voice mail yet again.

However his heart skipped a beat when there was a click and a frantic voice on the other line

"Remy?"

___**"It's so thrilling but also wrong. Don't have to prove that you are so strong. 'Cause I can carry you on my back after our enemies attack. I tried to tell you before I left, but I was screaming under my breath. You are the only thing that makes sense, just ignore all this present tense."**_

_xXx_

**So chapter 5 up and running. This thing is definitely making its way up again. Thank you so much for the reviews, much appreciated :) By the way the italic lines that were quoted are from the song "It's beginning to get to me" by Snow Patrol.**

**So what do you think of this little switch of perspective? Wonder if Rogue is going to crack, hm. This should be interesting. Please review-comments, questions, go for it :) until next time,**

**-Lebs.**


	6. Maturity Is Out The Window

**And here we go! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this is a good fix for you all. Also thank you for those who have been reading and liked the last chapter.**

**I don't want to bore you with too many author's notes here, so on with the chapter—aaaand action!**

xXx

_X Mansion_

The loud hum of the motorcycle could be heard from the inside of the mansion, it sped up through the gravel portion of the walkway, leaving behind dust as it sped to its destination with the driver securely controlling the vehicle. The motorist eased up the speed as he came closer; his foot on the brake pedal, bringing the vehicle to a slow stop. Once he was no longer in motion, the driver took off his helmet and swung his leg over and hopped down with ease.

Logan looked towards the mansion and with his usual grunt, he made his way towards the entrance.

"Mr. Logan! Hey!" He spotted Kitty sending him a wave, she had her laptop and a bunch of other books spread out underneath the old oak tree which was currently serving as her personal space area. She hopped up from sitting on the ground and ran over to personally greet him.

"Heya half-pint."

"Hey, you're back early" she said smiling, happy to see him back from his recent trip.

"Yeah, thought it was time to pack it up and head home. Didn't need the little getaway for the entire three weeks."

"Yeah, well I'm glad your back. Training sessions for the younger team members just aren't the same without you." She responded with a chuckle

"You just mean that it ain't as entertainin' for you older kids without me thrashing their sorry behinds around the danger room."

"No! Now C'mon that's just mean." Kitty waved her hand defensively with a smile still intact on her face.

"Whatever you say half pint. What's with the outdoor library?" He asked gesturing to her mounds of books, papers and study guides.

"Final Exams, just trying to stay on top of all this work, it's insane!" She said with a glimmer of panic in her eyes.

"You're a smart one half pint. You'll get it done." He said to the overly panicked girl. As Kitty took her seat on the ground again, his gaze turned toward the mansion. It was good to be back.

"Have you seen Stripes? Wanted to see how she's been doin'"

Kitty looked up and thought for a moment before responding "Actually, she took off not that long ago. She looked pretty steamed and drove outta here pretty fast. I'm sure she 'll be back later though."

It was not a new occurrence for Rogue to get pissed and then take off to cool down. Logan knew that, there was clearly nothing to be concerned about—

"But you know, I, like, saw Remy pull out of the garage not that long after her, and he looked just as bothered…if not concerned. I don't even think either of them saw me sitting here, they were mentally somewhere else, you know?" Kitty added thinking back to when Remy came out of the mansion swearing a number of things in French then slamming the door to the vehicle he was in. He sped out of the grounds faster than Rogue had.

At this Logan turned around. Now, to be fair, it was not a new occurrence for the two southerners to argue or even get angry with the other either. In actuality, that happened a lot. But still, Logan had to wonder about those two; sometimes it would be like mixing alcohol with fire, just downright bad news and not compatible but destructive. He was hoping that in terms of the destructive part, neither Rogue nor Remy ignited the fire in the other person.

"Let's hope they both cool down then, huh?" Logan stated gruffly.

Kitty only shrugged, her mind intently focused on her studies and watched Logan make his way up to the front of the mansion.

xXx

_Remy_

_Merde. _Thank God.

Remy had not expected her to pick up. But that was her voice as clear as daylight on the other end of the phone.

'_Okay. Alright, take it easy, don't jump her. Just keep your cool Lebeau, don't freak her_.'

And at that point without thinking, any thoughts of what he wanted to say all became pushed together and came out in one extreme flow of mixed words and emotions.

"Rogue! God, what the hell! Y' walk out and den' y' don' answer, y had me worried for a while! Called y' at least ten times, where are y'— Iswear couldn't find y' anywhere, what are y' some invisible whiz or somethin'? Y' just can't leave like 'dat, c'mon girl! Mon Dieu! I'm sorry chere…didn't mean to shout but y' jus' confused me an' then y' just left—I mean, what were y'thinkin'! Y' don't just leave like 'dat-"

It was impossible to stop speaking, although her voice on the other line was able to break the tangent.

"Rem…"

His eyes widened at the broken state her voice was in. He shut himself up and kept quiet and listened intently. He could have sworn he heard her muffle a sob of some sort, if not then he knew that she was probably trying to hold herself together. He honestly hadn't expected the change of emotion, not with the way she left things before walking out, but his feelings of aggravation and anger were taken down to a minimum.

"Chere, _non non_, don' be upset at dis' ol' Cajun. C'mon talk t' me."

He could tell she was hesitant about saying anything to him. At this, he took a deep and calming breath and then he tried again,

"Chere, where are you?"

There was another moment of hesitance, but she did reply.

"Ah'm on Maple Road about to come up t' Stone."

Without hesitance on his part, he responded curtly.

"Park y' car, M'comin' t' get y'. M' actually on Stone right now."

Probably in no mood to get into an argument, he heard Rogue let out an exasperated sigh and breathed a clearly defeated "fine."

xXx

_Maple Road_

When he finally reached Maple road he saw her parked car. However, he did not see her. When he stopped his vehicle, he took his keys out of the ignition, the sound of the engine coming to a stop following the action.

Remy stepped out the car and approached hers. She was not inside, but noticed that she was leaning against the backside of the car. She turned her attention towards him when he came within eyeshot. He was not sure what to expect from her at the moment, but was going to try his best to avoid any form of shouting…emphasizing the _try._

Rogue stared at Remy, and in return he kept his eyes on her. What could she possibly say? Break down and lose it in front of him? Well, why not, because she sure as hell was overwhelmed.

She hardly had any time to contemplate any further, because in a matter of seconds Remy took two quick strides over to her, embracing her tightly. She was taken off guard, surprised he didn't immediately start bombarding her with questions that she had no answers to. Unable to shake the feeling of shock she gently pushed away from him, so they were face to face.

"Hey Chere." He offered lightly in hopes to spark some form of words from Rogue.

Remy was trying so hard. He was trying so hard to read this woman. But Rogue was not giving him anything to work with. He just wanted her to speak, to say something, anything.

"Rouge. Will you please say something?"

All she could do was sigh and run both hands through her hair until she looked up to him, eyes almost pleading.

"Ah can't say anything. Ah…God! Ah don't know Remy!" If there was any emotion gracing her features it was a contortion of frustration and self-consciousness. She knew he was staring her down, in an almost demanding manner hoping that round two might be more mature for them and not result in anyone walking away. That alone made her feel vulnerable, knowing she was being zeroed in on with no place to run this time.

He leaned in, his face serious and his action made her step away.

"We can't keep doing this, y' can't keep pullin' away from me when y' feel like I'm getting' too close" Remy knew that judging by the way things were playing out, there was no reason to tip toe around a glass castle. He was going straight to the root of it all.

"Remy you don't understand..." She responded, brows pushed together aggravated

"Y' won't let me understand, y' gotta help me chere. Y' gotta meet me halfway." He pleaded, knowing that he had to be as forward as possible.

"Ah just…" Rogue stated, wanting so much to just TALK. Why was it so hard for her to do, especially around him? It never used to be this hard. Why recently had it been so hard to open herself up and talk to others. All she could feel was herself become more and more shut off, with each passing second.

"C'mon Chere…" Remy placed his hand on her shoulder, be she immediately recoiled from the gesture.

"Remy, Ah don't want to talk. Ah just want to leave."

"Y'ain't leavin'." Remy stated bluntly, now crossing his arms.

Rogue, not liking when anybody told her what to do or what not to do, narrowed her eyes and crossed her own arms.

"You know what Lebeau you are not the boss of meh. Ah can leave whenever Ah want." As if to make her point she reached in her back pocket to pull out her keys but only became confused when she did not feel them. She slid her had into her other pockets, still unable to locate the keys. She was brought out of her search when she heard the jingling sound of metal being moved and looked up.

Remy stood there holding her keys up, twirling them around his finger, his face straight and observing hers.

"How'd you-"

_Damn it. _She knew how he got them. She should have known better. Come on, he was a thief. He snagged them when he swooped over to hug her, probably knowing she might pull a stunt like this. He was good. And he knew her a bit too well at times.

Rogue's frustration only grew as he held her keys and mockingly shook them in front of her face. Unable to keep herself contained, she lashed out at him

"Stop that! Give 'em back!" she made to grab them back but he moved fast and held them high; she stumbled and growled at his frustrating tactics. Rogue jumped up to reach her keys, but his height prevented her from rescuing them back. Why the hell did he have to be so damn tall?

Remy knew what he had to do, and it was time to make himself loud and clear.

"Non! Y ain' goin' anywhere dis' time. We are going to stay here all day, all night if we have to! If that's what it takes for us to get past all this fightin', 'den fine! No one leave until 'de fight's over!"

He shoved the keys into his own pocket and watched as Rogue gaped at him. This was going to be a rough evening.

"You have got to be fucking kidding Remy! This is ridiculous! You are ridiculous!"

"Whatever, don' care." He continued to stare her down.

"Quit looking at meh like that!"

"Rogue we need to talk. Tell me what's goin' on wit' y'."

"Nothin' Ah haven't already told you Remy, Ah'm pregnant, okay? You know that now, so let meh go-"

"C'mon Rogue I know y' ain't dis' difficult unless y' really bothered. This is a big deal, and y' know dat. I know y' know dat, so would y' just talk t' me?" He pressed once again, wanting the conversation to make its way over the hill so they could begin to get to a common ground together. His girl was not okay, he knew that. Remy desperately wanted his Rogue back, even if it meant pushing her and pressing the matter.

Rogue, unable to control her temper snapped back in response.

"Forget it Ah'll walk home them!"

Remy rolled his eyes, not amused by her irrational state of mind.

"Oh please, y'aint walking home chere."

She looked at him once as if to take his words as challenging her, and then pushed past him.

"See ya."

She walked right past him and he shook his head. She was really walking away!

"Come back here!"

"No!" her strides increased into a brisk power walk. Remy walked after her and he sped up and increased in speed as well

"Go away!"

Increased speed.

"Stop runnin!"

Frustration.

"Stop following!"

Aggravation.

"We look crazy!"

Pleading.

"Ah don't care!

Irrational.

"Rogue!"

This girl…she knew how to push his goddamn buttons. But…he sure as hell knew how to push hers too. Still, this was ridiculous. He knew she was not okay and was doing everything within her power to keep away from him and was literally running away.

"Y' pregnant chere! Quit actin' up, y gunna hurt yourself or something!" he got close enough to her and, finally having enough of her little temper tantrum, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kept a firm grasp on her.

"Hey!"

He swung her around and gently, and shifted her over his shoulder. Pffft, she weighed next to nothing. Wait, was that a good thing? While he could admit that this was not the most mature tactics to get her to calm down, he knew maturity was long gone from this this night.

"Put meh down!" she made aggravated hits with her balled up fists in hopes that he would let her go.

"Chere, m' not lettin' y' go."

"Quit it! Ah'm not a baby."

"Y'actin like one"

He put her back down, and made sure she was held still. Rogue continued to hit her fists into his chest. If this was what it was going to take to wear her down, then he would let her throw the fit. His grasp remained firm.

"Ah don't care right now! Just leave meh alone-"

At that, Remy cut her off, unable to watch as Rogue pushed him away any more

"Chere!" he shouted his eyes desperate and full of sadness and concern, wanting to get her full attention.

She stopped but would not look at him. He reached out at made to turn her face towards him, ignoring the slight resistance.

He took a deep breath.

"I can't leave you alone…can't you see that?"

Remy looked at her emerald orbs intently and then continued.

"Y'…Y' don't know. Y' don't know how much I care 'bout y.' Y' drive me so damn crazy at times, but y' the only one. Y' the only one 'dat will call me out and not put up wit' any o' my crap. Y' keep me sane every day, y' know 'dat? I'm sorry tings are changing, I'm sorry y' scared or hesitant 'bout the future…But I'm right here, Y' can never forget 'dat. Because the moment we stop talkin' t' each other is the moment we start to fall away from each other. We can't have 'dat Rogue, especially now now. I need y' to know I'm right here."

Her eyes were no longer on him. Her face was now slightly turned, and she would not meet his gaze. He could feel the shaky breathing as she breathed in and out. Rogue suddenly felt like everything they had been arguing about and her attempts to push him away were useless. He wasn't letting go.

"Rogue look at me" Again he moved close to her, and made to bring her gaze to his once more.

"I know…I know 'dat y' be a personal girl. Chere, I knew 'dat from the start. I know y' used t' takin' care of yourself an' I know y say y' don' need other people when y' goin through a hard time. I ain't mad at y' 'bout that. But I am here. It ain't just you anymore. Hell, it ain't even just us anymore. There's a third person now. I wouldn't be pushing this so hard if I didn't care. I know you want to be left alone an' deal with life de way y' want. But frankly, I don't care what it is y' want right now. I ain't going anywhere Rogue. Y' my girl an' I will be damned if I'm going to let y' be alone."

Rogue could feel her heart beat fast as she tried to process the outpour of emotion Remy had laid on her. God, why couldn't she open her mouth…

Remy felt her hand once again try to push him away, but he stood his ground.

"Please don't." was all she said, her shoves became a bit weaker; she tried to push away from him again, which only led him to pull her close.

"You are stuck with me chere. Y' can hit me, y' can yell at me and y can even blame me if y' have t' mais, I'm not goin' to leave. You're allowed t' be upset chere, y' don't need to be strong around me every second of every day. You're allowed t' drive me crazy…because chere, if Remy can't handle y' at y' worst then he sure as hell does not deserve you at your best…You're scared-"

"Don't!"

"-it's okay! I'm scared too! I'm sorry that 'dis fear is tearing y' apart right now, but I will not say that I regret being with you dat night. Being with you in that moment felt so right Rogue."

_Scared. Fear. _He knew. He could read her like a book without even opening it up to see the pages or flipping it around to read the summary. She was terrified. If he only knew…if she could only open herself up and speak.

"Rogue, y' can be scared. But don't push me away. Please…let's give this a chance."

She felt very weak. She could feel exhaustion coming on hard. She rubbed her forehead, and knew she was burning up with stress. Rogue was doing everything at that moment to keep from crying, but she continued to hold her own.

Remy watched this girl become overwhelmed. He was half expecting her to yell at him, but was surprised when a defeated voice came out,

"Everything hurts." She stated sadly and quite frankly very honestly.

Remy was relieved that she had said something honest to what she was feeling, even if it was as simple as that. He couldn't help by smile gently at her and bring her in to an embrace once more, kissing the top of her head.

"Everything hurts now…but we gunna make it okay."

It was silent for a long while after that, but he cradled her tired body and calmed her overwhelmed mind.

Even as it grew dark, they did not move.

Rogue finally pulled away, no longer filled with the frustration and anger she previously had. She pushed a section of stray hairs out of her face. Rogue looked up to Remy, somewhat more confident about herself and the next steps she knew she was going to have to take. She reached out to stroke the side of his face making him smile. He was happy to have his girl on the same ground as he was on again, even if she was only ever so slightly opening herself up.

"We are both crazy, you know that?"

"Oui."

Her hand moved from his face down to her flat stomach. She hesitantly looked at him

"And…we are going to do this." She stated.

Remy stepped forward, cupped his hand behind her head to bring it forward. He leaned down to lightly kiss her on the crown of her head, and then brought his hand down to rest on hers against her stomach.

"Oui."

xXx

**And that ends Chapter six. So sorry it has been awhile, but I am happy that this chapter got out. **

**So Looks like Logan is back from being out on the open road. Rogue and Remy sure had a bit of a communication complication here, and hopefully you got a sense of what was going on in each of their heads.**

**What on earth is to happen next? Well, we will just have to wait and see.**

**Hope you enjoyed and would love to hear what you thought. Will have the next chapter up soon—thanks guys!**

**Review my kind readers :)**

**-Lebs**


End file.
